NO PUEDES AMARME
by shanon17
Summary: Ya ves, a veces me canso de mí y de no tener valor para buscarte y cometer todo delito que este amor exija. "Quieta ahí, tus labios o la vida" Ismael Serrano
1. Chapter 1

_JE JE JE Aquí estoy nuevamente. ¡Perdonen las molestias!_

_Primero que nada y para evitar confusiones aclaremos lo lógico: los personajes de Boy Before Flowers no me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación. ¡Listo!_

_Bueno aquí le traigo un pequeño fic que no sé si tendrá continuación, esta idea surgió cuando vi el capi 25 (final de BBF) mejor dicho cuando lei la traducción de las dos canciones que salen al principio en ese capi (cuando la loca de Jan Di se avienta a la piscina solo pa´que la recuerde Jon Pyu ¡Qué loco y qué intenso!) bueno como les comento de ahí salió la idea y según yo lo haría de JI HOO y JAN DI PERO AUNQUE AMO EL PERSONAJE DE JI HOO SINCERAMENTE NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR UN FIC DONDE EL JAN DI MENCIONEN ALGO DE ROMNECE PERDÓN A TODAS AQUELLAS Q APOYEN ESA IDEA, REALMENTE LO SIENTO PERO YO NO LO PASO JE JE JE PERO RECUERDEN YO TAMBIEN AMO A JI HOO. EN FIN ESTUVE INTENTANDOLO PERO NO MAS NO, SIN EMBARGO COMO AMO LA PAREJA DE GA EUL Y JI YOUNG SEGÚN YO CON ELLOS DOS COMO INSPIRACION SI ME SALIO. JE JE JE SI NO FUE ASI ME DISCULPO._

_BIEN AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE INTENTO DE FIC. QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC A UNA GRAN AMIGA QUE SIEMPRE ESTA DISPUESTA A YUDARME, ESTE FIC ES PARA TI, __**CHISA NAGAREBOSHI.**_

_**¿de qué va esta historia?**__ Bueno recuerdan el capi donde Ga Eul y Ji Young sale y él le demuestra como es su mundo y cómo ella allí no se adaptaría, bueno yo modifique un poco el tiempo en que sucedió esto, en este intento de fic ella ya sabe de la existencia del gran amor de Ji Young por lo que no es sorpresa para ella escuchar que el pronuncie su existencia. Je je je una cosa mas según yo está escrito en 2da persona, ah las letras en cursiva son pensamientos en 1ra persona, y los diálogos de J Young fueron del capi 19 subtítulos de Asian Team ¡u u f f f f f creo que es todo, bueno aquí les dejo!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**NO PUEDES AMARME**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los amorosos callan.  
El amor es el silencio más fino,  
el más tembloroso, el más insoportable.  
Los amorosos buscan,  
los amorosos son los que abandonan,  
son los que cambian, los que olvidan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué? Después de lo que te ha hecho deberías estar en casa y no aquí esperándole, pero algo dentro de ti aun después de que él te infravaloro, aun después de escuchar cómo te ofreció con su padre, aun después de haberte herido el corazón con sus palabras y con sus acciones, estas aquí. Aun después de todo esto algo te obligó a venir aquí.

Escondida en la oscuridad le esperas, ¿cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? No lo sabes pero sigues ahí, quieres macharte porque te sientes como una tonta esperándole, pero el sonido de los pasos de alguien venir te asusta tal vez sea alguna de las tantas tipas que trae siempre a su alrededor y que ha venido a buscarle, sin embargo el sonido de los pasos son ruidosos como si el caminar fuera torpe, aun con miedo sales de tu escondite en la oscuridad para descubrir de quién se trata, y le ves a él, lo ves caminando torpemente, lo ves tratando de abrir la puerta de su taller sin mucho éxito, ves como bota las llaves, pero y ¿qué hacer?

_-Lo sabía, sabía que regresarías, deseaba conversar contigo pero ahora no es el momento ¿cierto?-_ es lo que te dices a ti misma cuando lo ves así, el sonido y la imagen al verlo dejarse caer te asusta y de un momento a otro te encuentras a su lado tratando de ayudarlo, tratando de mantenerlo de pie. Lentamente y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo logras abrir la puerta y meterte con él a su taller, con el mayor cuidado que te permiten tus fuerzas logras depositarlo en una de las bancas que tiene ahí dentro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Su corazón les dice que nunca han de encontrar,  
no encuentran, buscan.  
Los amorosos andan como locos  
porque están solos, solos, solos,  
entregándose, dándose a cada rato,  
llorando porque no salvan al amor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Se ve tan débil, tan frágil y tan hermoso mientras duerme que no puedes evitar observarle detalladamente, es inevitable para ti admirarle más, quererle más… pero ¿por qué?

Te acerca a él te agachas un poco para estar a la altura de él recostado y le miras fijamente no puedes impedirte preguntarte cuales son las razones de que un tipo como él te guste, y mientras lo miras reflexionas.

_-¿Desde cuándo te observo?_

_-¿Desde cuándo me gustas?_

_-¿Cuándo empezó? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?_

_-¿En qué momento mi mente capturo tu imagen y no la dejó desaparecer?_

_-¿Si tú eres tan diferente a mi por qué me gustas?_

_-¿Si tú eres tan lejano por qué siempre te extraño?_

_-¿Si tú no me perteneces por qué te siento mío?_

_-El tiempo, tu compañía tal vez fueron los causantes no sé si te amo pero si te necesito, no tengo ningún argumento para estar junto a ti, pero tampoco lo necesito, solo quiero estar aquí a tu lado en la oscuridad compartiendo el silencio y tus secretos. Dime, ¿ella vive aun en tus pensamientos? Quisiera preguntártelo abiertamente pero sé que no me responderás, no importa si es cierto o mentira, jamás me lo dirás._

_-¿Ji Young sumbae si te digo te necesito? ¿Qué es lo que harás? Yo no quiero alejarte más de mi lado, pero no puedo aceptar solo una amistad, pero aunque le diga a mi amor que no se vaya, aunque le diga que se detenga, mi amor sigue yendo hacia ti, no, mi amor no se agota, ni disminuye ¿Por qué será mi amor así? ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? Es acaso que mi amor será un amor que se convierta en dolorosas heridas._

_-Cada día me consumo junto a ti, mirando la triste luz en la que te has convertido, yo solo una cosa pido, tu corazón, solo eso. ¿No puedes solo compartirlo conmigo? ¿No puedes amarme? _

Cuando estas apunto de marcharte su mano sujeta la tuya e impide marcharte, estas apunto de huir cuando sus labios pronuncian algo – temía que la chica llorar… temía… que como mi padre… como mi madre… estaba asustado de que esa chica pudiera llorar por mí. Así que escape- su mano lentamente suelta la tuya y te sientes aun más triste no es solo porque ese pequeño toque haya durado poco sino porque él ha dicho lo que temías, su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Le miras nuevamente, atentamente tratando de capturar aquella imagen para siempre en tu memoria y ahora lo sabes.

_-¿No puedes amarme? No, no puedes, por eso las palabras que estuve preparando toda la noche para declararme mueren en mis labios una vez más. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Les preocupa el amor. Los amorosos  
viven al día, no pueden hacer más, no saben.  
Siempre se están yendo,  
siempre, hacia alguna parte.  
Esperan,  
no esperan nada, pero esperan.

Saben que nunca han de encontrar.  
El amor es la prórroga perpetua,  
siempre el paso siguiente, el otro, el otro.

[…]

(1)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: . . . . .

Quieres llorar, tu pobre corazón está roto nuevamente, pero no es lo mismo el dolor de ahora es más intenso, más doloroso, más profundo no es el dolor por romper una ilusión es el dolor por romper tu amor, tu corazón enamorado. Pero… Lo sabías, claro que lo sabías no eres ninguna tonta que se engaña, por eso cuando sus labios pronunciaron a aquella chica no te sorprendiste. Siempre lo has sabido, ese chico es demasiado diferente a ti y no puede darte lo que tú deseas aunque él lo quiera. Alguna vez él ya te lo menciono ¡soy un buen chico pero no una buena persona! Además aunque él no lo admita su corazón lo entregó hace mucho tiempo y para ti en él no que queda espacio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo la alegría y la desesperación._

_Lope de Vega_

_:_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_[1]__ SABINES, JAIME. LOS AMOROSOS._

_ESTE PEQUEÑO ESCRITO ESTA INSPIRADO EN DOS DE LOS TMEAS PRINCIPALES DEL DRAMA DE BBF PERO Q ME ENCANTARON EN SUI INTERVENCION EN CAPI 25 UNA DE ELLAS ES OTTOKACHUO Y LA OTRA NO SÉ SU NOMBRE (LA VERDAD) PERO SE LAS OS RECOMIENDO OIR._

_Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído esta historia. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. _

_Dejen RR por favor se acepta todo tipo de comentario. Quiero pedir disculpas a todas aquellas personas que esperan el capitulo siguiente de DIME TE AMO, perdónenme MI CEREBRO NO PUEDE CARBURAR IDEAS CREO QUE ESTA EN PAUSE je je, LO SIENTO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS Y NO SÉ COMO DESARROLLARLAS NO SE CUANTOS CAPI MÁS SERÁN PARA ESA HISTORIA O SI HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE TERMINARLA NO LO SÉ. ESPERO COMENTARIO DE SU PARTE SOBRE ESTE ASUNTO Y ME AYUDEN A DECIDIR._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO._

GABY.


	2. NO PUEDO AMARTE

Je je je de vuelta, disculpen las molestias.

Sinceramente no considere ampliar mas este fic creí que sería de un solo capi pero me ha entrado **un no sé qué **tal vez mi loca imaginación es producto del insomnio al que por trabajo me he sometido toda esta semana ja ja ja espero disculpen las locuras y faltas de elocuencia que existan en este capítulo, pero debo decir la verdad y expresar que este capi es el resultado de una idea que me ataco hace unas horas y que no pude dejar hasta verla escrita, perdónenme es el producto de una loca que escribe a la una de la madrugada je je je

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas personas que han tomado la molestia y un poco de su tiempo para leer mis historias mil gracias. Pero sobre todo a CHISA NAGAREBOSHI y ELIZABETH LEMONT MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARME ANIMO.

Bueno ¿de qué va este capi? El anterior fue acerca de que siente Ga Eul con respecto a Yi Jeong bueno este es acerca de qué es lo que realmente siente el por ella quedo loco y es completamente OOC así que están advertidas.

Debo aclarar algo y es que el capi anterior de este fic no puedo considerarlo un resumen más bien fue una mezcla de lo que plantea el drama e ideas de mi loca mente recuerden que marque que ese capi estaba basado en el episodio donde tienen una cita muy mala ja ja ja. Bueno aquí les dejo.

Oh!, por cierto según yo nuevamente esta en segunda persona, las letras en mayúsculas son palabras q mi Yi Jeong pronuncio, u f f f creo que era todo.

**NO PUEDO AMARTE**

[1] Así es ella, me dije; es la alegrí  
remota y honda que de pronto llega  
a despejar el nudo que se debe  
desanudar en la penumbra inquieta

No puedo amarte, no debo, no, no debo amarte, es lo que me digo una y otra vez cuando mis ojos se empeñan en seguirte, cuando mi me mente me obliga a pensar en ti, cuando mi ser extraña tu compañía, cuando todo de mi te anhela y todo mi ser me obliga a buscarte, me digo alto, detente, no puedes amarla, no puedes dañarla como lo has hecho con otras porque ella no es como las otras. No puedes ni debes lastimarla, en tu vida ella es lo único limpio y puro que queda, alguien que aunque esta cerca de ti no está sucio ni roto, así que no debes, para aquí.

Noche y albor, me dije,  
todo llegó a mi corazón por ella;  
llegó el sabor oculto del deseo,  
el presagio de ardor que en mí resuena

Me lo digo cada día, cada instante que estas cerca de mí, no puedo ni quiero dañarte pero es inexplicable siempre termino arrastrándote junto a mí, llevándote a mi lado sin siquiera preguntar, pero es que te has vuelto tan especial para mi tan indispensable, de alguna manera tu compañía se ha vuelto cercana a mí que cuando no estás aquí me siento más triste, más solo de lo normal, te busco, te extraño, te necesito junto a mi preguntándome mil cosas, te quiero queriéndome, adiándome, extrañándome, te necesito alegre, te necesito triste para consolarte, te necesito pero también te quiero lejos no quiero dañarte no es que no desee amarte pero por tu bien no puedo.

Es mi cuerpo, me dije,  
reconociendo su esplendor en ella,  
el bosque entero de mi sangre, el pulso  
y el latido secreto de su fuerza

¿No puedes ser solo mi amiga, no puedes solo permanecer a mi lado fingiendo que no te gusto, que no me amas, no puedes solo seguir junto a mí como hasta ahora? No, no puedes Ga Eul. Por eso cuando me has pedido una cita me niego, ¿no puedes ver que solo me quedas tu?, que eres esa pequeña luz que habita en mi, esa pureza que admiro y no quiero destruir, entiende que no puedo, que no debemos. Pero sé que no cederás tan fácil por eso recapacito y acepto, está bien déjame mostrarte quien soy en realidad y perdóname si en el camino te hiero.

La imagen que conservo  
de las verdes raíces de mi tierra;  
ella es el tiempo mío, el del verano  
en el regazo inmóvil de la siesta

El agua fría que cae sobre mí, el agua que me has derramado no duele tanto, por eso cuando te veo marchar no te de detengo me siento aliviado, perdona el dañarte, pero es mejor así, mejor ahora que después. Sin ti cerca puedo sentir el dolor que crece en mi, minuto a minuto se adentra y duele cada vez mas pero es mejor así, " fue lo correcto " me digo una y otra vez. Bebo sin límites tratando de que ese liquido ahogue mis heridas por un momento, no puede decirte lo siento, perdóname. Sin rumbo fijo me pierdo entre las calles que con grandes luces me muestran las puertas de distintos antros y bares ¿a cuántos he entrado? No lo sé. ¿Cuánto he bebido? No tengo la menor idea perdí la cuanta cuando pedí el doceavo vaso de whisky, es tarde y aun cuando veo lindas chicas sonriéndome no tengo animo de ligar a alguna, pues sigue vivo en mi el recuerdo de tu imagen marchándote, nunca imagine ver en tus ojos tanto dolor, y nunca imagine que algo así me afectara quise decirte lo siento pero es mejor así, no quiero pensar más en ti así que me dedico a una de las cosas que mejor hago ahogarme en alcohol

Perdido en el alcohol salgo de un bar y me dirijo a casa es un alivio por primera vez ver a mi chofer que me espera sin decir nada subo al auto en cuando él me abre la puerta, espero que suba al auto y cuando me mira le ordene me lleve a casa, bueno a mi taller no quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar solo, quiero desahogarme sin que nadie me observe así es mejor, en silencio sin nadie a mi lado como estoy acostumbrado desde que ella se fue, perdóname porque tal vez sea que ella es la razón de que no pueda amarte perdóname Ga Eul.

Así mismo, me dije,  
es su fulgor herido en la belleza,  
ella es el largo trecho recorrido  
surtiéndose de entraña y sementera

Mi visión borrosa y mis pasos torpes son sin lugar a dudas la muestra clara de que estoy completamente borracho, ahogado en licor siento menos dolor es mi tonta justificación, es un alivio que no estés junto a mí y me mires en este estado de probable, mi mente es un remolino, un campo de batallas en donde todo es un caos, ¡Malditas llaves! ¿Por qué no pueden abrir? Me digo maldiciendo interiormente, ¡Lo que me faltaba que las llaves se cayeran. Al diablo me rindo! Me dejo caer al suelo pesadamente mientras me recargo en la pared de un momento a otro mi mente se nubla estoy completamente perdido y no quiero hacer nada, a mis oídos el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a mi llegan ¿Quién será?

Alguien con cuidado y protección me ayuda a levantarme, me carga y me deposita en algo fijo siento la dureza pero también siento el cariño y cuidado que esa persona me proporciona, ese aroma tan cálido solo puede de ser alguien… ¿A caso eres tu Ga Eul? Quisiera preguntar pero estoy tan mal que no puedo pronunciar oraciones completas, tengo algo que decir escúchame por favor.

Cuando estas apunto de marcharte su sujeta tu mano e impido marcharte, estas apunto de huir cuando mis labios pronuncian lo qu necesito que oigas – TEMÍA QUE LA CHICA LLORARA… TEMÍA… QUE COMO MI PADRE… COMO MI MADRE… ESTABA ASUSTADO DE QUE ESA CHICA PUDIERA LLORAR POR MÍ. ASÍ QUE ESCAPE- mi mano lentamente suelta la tuya y sé que te sientes aun más triste ha dicho lo que he guardado por tanto tiempo, perdóname he dicho lo que tal vez mas temías, mi corazón le perteneció alguna vez a alguien más, la lastime y lo cerré y no sé si soy capaz de amarte, porque me importas no puedo hacerlo.

Siento tu mirada sobre mí, perdón te lo pido una y mil veces, perdón porque mañana no recordare lo que ha sucedido, no recordare haberte herido, así soy y por ello no puedes estar a mi lado, no te ates a mí, es lo mejor no importa si pienso en ti o si me gustas, POR FAVOR COMPRENDE QUE NO PUEDO AMARTE, NO DEBO.

Ella es así, me dije,  
callado abrigo que abrigó mis huellas,  
el justo sueño que escogí en la lucha,  
la libertad por la que canto es ella!

[1] ROMERO ELVIO ( Paraguay, 1926 ): Poema Así Es Ella, Me Dije

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS.

RECUERDEN DEJAR RR NO IMPORTA SI SON PARA DECIRME: ¡NO INVENTES QUÉ LOCA ESTAS, JA JA JA!


	3. ¿CELOS?

Aclaraciones: los personajes de BBF no pertenecen a mí sino a la cadena de televisión KBS2. Y realizo esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es alimentar mi loca imaginación

Hola! Cuanto tiempo? Perdonen por tardar en actualizar este fic tal vez esta actualización parezca descontinuada del capi anterior pero me pareció interesante esta idea, espero les parezca así también y si no es así, se aceptan criticas, garrotazos o sugerencias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De _cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen._

_Robert Louis Stevenson__(1850-1894)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llueve sobre Seúl es una de esas lluvias de verano repentinas que son más bien un chubasco caluroso que atosiga y hace que el mal humor crezca, y ciertamente la brisa que se cuela por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación no ayuda en nada, en absolutamente nada, aun en medio de la oscuridad que casi invade la habitación le puedes observar caminando en silencio descalzo, con la camisa por fuera y el nudo de la corbata hecho un lio y el pantalón un asco, camina lentamente mientras en una de sus manos sostiene un vaso de cristal casi lleno de whisky camina lento y silenciosamente como si fuera un fantasma, camina así hasta llegar a un sofá en el que se desploma y continua bebiendo, un momento deja el vaso apoyado sobre la mesa, agita su cabello enérgicamente con sus manos, muestra clara de su enfado y confusión, cierra sus ojos y respira hondo tratando de que por un milagro esto sea solo un absurdo e incomodo sueño pero al abrir sus ojos todo sigue igual estira su mano hasta alcanzar el vaso y da un gran trago de su contenido luego nuevamente lo coloca sobre la mesa, después se lleva las manos al rostro mientras sus codos quedan apoyados sobre sus rodillas, suspira largamente mientras sigue así y piensa como demonios solucionar el tremendo problema en el que está metido, sabe que es su culpa y que debe arreglarlo pero aun no sabe cómo. Sabe que esto es consecuencia de lo que le dijo a ella aquella noche y de lo cual no está muy seguro porque no recuerda que dijo mientras le cuido, lo sospecha no mas bien tiene la certeza de que es eso porque a pesar de que no recuerda muy bien lo que habló sabe que él es el culpable porque desde entonces ella se alejo.

Cierra los ojos y se deja caer pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá necesita pensar y decidir qué es lo que debe hacer, lleva muchos días sin mirarle y por alguna razón es la misma cantidad de días que lleva sin dormir y sin poder sonreír, lleva días encerrado en casa solo y cansado, las dudas y las culpas le atormentan sin darle tregua, su cabeza está hecha un completo lio jamás pensó sentirse así solo porque ella no estuviera mas ahí para él, al principio creyó que eso era bueno. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella dejo de ir a verle, se sintió tranquilo cuando ella ya no le hablaba demasiado ni le preguntaba el por qué de sus actos, se sintió bien cuando ella dejo de mirarle tanto, se sintió bien cuando ella paso de largo con una sonrisa cuando él llevo a una reunión de todos una nueva chica linda, se sintió bien cuando ella conversaba con nuevas personas y saliera con ellas, se sentía bien todo eso porque el volvió a sentirse libre pero ahora después de muchos días todo eso no parecía tan bien, pero… ¿Por qué?

Todo empezó a estar mal porque cuando dejo de ir a verle ya no tenía a alguien que le aguantara y a nadie que le animara a seguir cuando él se sentía mal, empezó a estar mal porque cuando ella dejo de hablarle demasiado y a preguntarle el por qué, dejo de de oír su suave voz que le tranquilizaba, empezó a estar mal que ella dejara de mirarle detenidamente y silencio para empezar a mirar a otros de la misma manera en que lo miraba a él, empezó a estar muy mal cuando ella paso de largo con una sonrisa en los labios cuando él llevo a una chica linda y ella sonreía con un tipejo a su lado y a él empezó a ignorarle, y todo se lo llevo el diablo cuando ella no solo conversaba con nuevas personas si no que saliera con ellas y estaba mal porque en su mayoría esas nuevas personas eran "tipejos que la miraban demasiado", y todo estuvo muy mal cuando se dio cuenta que todo eso sucedió porque él lo provoco.

Y ahora después de su tan seguro Garrafal error se encuentra borracho encerrado en la habitación de su lujoso departamento (el cual casi nunca usa, ni siquiera para llevar a mujeres para eso prefiere pagar lujosos hoteles, solo usa este espacio cuando quiere desaparecer del mundo y curar sus heridas) quebrándose la cabeza pensando en cómo demonios solucionar esta situación no es que sea un idiota pero ciertamente las opciones que se formulan en su cerebro en ese preciso instante no lo alejarían mucho de tal concepto, puede recordar claramente el motivo por el cual se encuentra en esa situación puede recordar la funeste noche de hace tres días y al idiota que es el culpable Min Hiuk, al imbécil que aquella noche discretamente se acerco a ella, puede recordar que fueron 35 minutos los que tardo ese idiota junto a ella conversando muy cerca para su gusto, puede recordar que bailo con ella en tres ocasiones, que sonrió con ella 7 veces durante la noche y que le susurro al oído en tres ocasiones justo cuando la fiesta llegaba a su cumbre tomando como pretexto el ruido y puede recordar que aquel grandísimo idiota intento darle un beso, de lo que no está muy seguro es de cuando dejo de ver a su acompañante, cuándo la dejo en alguna parte del lugar en el transcurso de la noche, ni mucho menos recuerda es cómo en menos de un instante atravesó toda el salón y le partió la cara a ese idiota. Solo puede recordar a sus tres amigos agarrándolo antes de que matara al imbécil, puede recordar a Ji Hoo disculpándose en su nombre mientras Woo Bin y Jon Pyo lo sostenían fuertemente de los brazos mientras lo sacaban del salón y lo llevaban a la habitación que reservo en el hotel, lo que puede recordar perfectamente es el instante en que ella entro y le miro furiosamente, puede recordar que sus amigos les dejaron para hablar, puede recordar la sensación del silencio incomodo que se formo en aquella habitación puede recordarla mirándole furiosa y hasta con odio, puede recordar que desvió su mirada ante la de ella y que se quedo mudo por un instante cuando ella preguntó **¿por qué? **

Recuerda el ardor de la bofetada que le propinó cuando lo único que se le ocurrió decir es que lo hizo porque aquel era un **Imbécil** ¡pero demonios! ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ¡Es que me muero de celos! No, no podía así que esa fue su respuesta pero cuando la vio llorar y le dijo que **el único imbécil era él** ciertamente lo creyó sin lugar a dudas y aun puede recordar la sensación extraña que creció en su pecho cuando la vio marcharse.

Y ahora después de tres días en aislamiento y una resaca en comienzo se encuentra definiendo su actual situación, tomando la que será sin duda la decisión más importante en su joven vida y determinando el siguiente paso a dar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente._

_Gustave Flaubert._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar.

Shanon17


	4. SILENCIO

Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, he regresado ^^ DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS. HOLAM CHICAS PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA Y LAS OTRAS UN PEQUEÑO REGALO DE NAVIDAD

CHISA! AMIGA POR FIN ME HE DECIDIDO A VOLVER, LO HE PENSADO Y POR LOS COMENTARIOS MAL INTENCIONADO DE ALGUNOS NO PUEDO RENUNCIAR A MIS HISTORIAS Y QDAR MAL CON A QUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN GUSTADO Y CREIDO EN MIS HISTORIAS A ELLAS Y A TI GRACIAS!

GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, POR TU CONSIDERACION Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR TU PACIENCIA CON ESTA CHICA Q VACES SE COMPORTA COMO UNA CRIA Q COMO UNA ADULTA n_n! POR TODO ESTE AÑO MUCHAS GRACIAS!

CHICAS AQUELLAS Q HAN SEGUIDO MI AMIGO, TU AMOR, MI AMIGA PROMETO ACTUALIZACION SOY YO LA CULPABLE DEL RETRASO PERO AHORA Q HE RECUPERADO MI SEGURIDAD, ESTOY SEGURA Q LA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ PRONTO. TE LO PROMETO CHISA!

AHORA SI, LS DEJO:

Notas:

Redacción en 1ra. y 2da. Persona

Flash back

4. SILENCIO

(10) Pérdidas

El pasado es una colección de silencios, pero hay partículas calladas, irrecuperables provincias de mutismo, albas y crepúsculos que quedaron ocultos, más allá de ese horizonte tan poco hospitalario; tallos que nunca más expandirán rosas […]

Lo perdido tuvo color pero ahora es incoloro, los latidos del gastado corazón invaden nuestra noche, pero el insomnio actual tiene otra partitura. Lo perdido es también un par […] de labios que probaron el sabor de los míos, y que ahora tan solo besar en mi memoria.

Lo perdido es la luna redonda que yo hacía ovalada en mi retina y el firmamento con estrellas que ahora es apenas un cielo raso azul.

Todo se va borrando, todo pasa a ser sombra y vacio. Y el obligado acabose no nos ayuda a hallarlo. [1]

Cuando entro a su casa eran escasos minutos antes de ser las cinco de la mañana, era un alivio que tanto su Madre y hermanas estuvieran de viaje en España (torturando a su padre "quizás") así podría levantarse tarde sin la pesadez de evadir las preguntas y las miradas de escrutinio de ellas… esos días habían sido inmensamente largos y placenteros su amante en turno le había llamado dos días antes diciendo "Mi marido ha salido de viaje" lo que fue maravilloso pero ahora el cansancio físico y la falta de sueño empezaban a pasarle la cuota…

Abrió su habitación y se arrojo inmediatamente sobre su cama, necesitaría unas cuantas horas para recuperarse

En su profundo sueño pudo escuchar levemente la melodía de su celular signo de una llamada entrando, se removió en la cama tratando de volver a dormir mientras ignoraba la llamada el ruido ceso y creyó que podría volver a dormir pero un segundo después la melodía inicio… y luego otra… y otra vez…

Cuando la sexta llamada entro a su celular Woo Bin comprendió que no volvería a dormir no sin antes contestar de una maldita vez su teléfono. Iracundo abrió los ojos y estiro su mano sobre la cómoda tratando de tomar su celular, oprimió la tecla contestar sin siquiera mirar quien era sabia que era alguno de los F4 uno que estaría muerto antes del medio día si el motivo de su llamada no era importante.

No pudo decir hola cuando al otro lado de la línea alguien hablo apresurado –Necesito de tu ayuda… Necesito que me ayudes por favor…-

Pudo reconocer la voz -¿Qué sucede hermano?-

En el inmenso pasillo del último piso del hotel frente a la puerta de la Suite 5 podías distinguir la silueta de cuatro personas, tres jóvenes muy bien parecidos y una linda chica, esperando silenciosamente que esa imponente puerta se abriera…

Los chicos miraron salir a Ga Eul llorando de la habitación nadie se atrevió a preguntarle el motivo ni intentaron detenerla cuando se despidió sólo Jan Dí corrió hacia ella y Jun Pyu le sonrío condescendiente cuando ella busco su mirada, el sólo dijo "ve" sabía que en ese momento Ga Eul necesitaba a su Chica del mismo modo en que Yi Joung los necesitaba a ellos. Porque ese arrebató era más que un hombre defendiendo a una damisela, porque aquel comportamiento de Yi Joung no tenía ni una pizca de caballerosidad sino todo el tinte del impulso de un hombre celoso…

Los tres entraron a la habitación en silencio enfrente de un gran ventanal estaba él dándoles la espalda pero aún así podían observar como acariciaba una de sus mejillas "una bofetada" pensaron pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta. Ji Hoo y Jun Pyu tomaron asiento en los dos pequeños sillones de la habitación mientras que Woo Bin se acercó a la cantina, si tenía que esperar todo el tiempo del mundo para que su amigo hablara lo haría, pero no con la garganta seca, tomo un vaso de cristal y una botella de coñac, la abrió y se sirvió una copa, a punto de dar un trago cuando él sorpresivamente habló –Sírveme una a mi también-

-Toma la mía- dijo Woo Bin, él se giro hacia la pequeña barra de madera donde yacía la copa y fue entonces cuando lo chicos comprobaron su sospecha la mejilla derecha de Yi Joung estaba roja… pero él no dijo nada tan solo bebió aquel liquido de un solo sorbo y dijo -Sírveme otra…- Woo Bin lo miro fijamente por un instante –Woo Bin, sírveme otra- esta vez el aludido obedeció y nuevamente él la bebió de un solo sorbo y lo chicos comprendieron entonces que esa sería un larga noche.

Había transcurrido una hora y él aun no hablaba solo bebía llevaban la tercera botella después del tercer vaso tanto Ji Hoo como Jun Pyu se habían servido una para cuando la botella llego justo a la mitad, el resto de los F4 intercambiaron mirada era a hora o nunca el primero en hablar fue Jun Pyu -¿Por qué?- Yi Joung levanto el rostro y enfrento aquella mirada

-¿Por qué, que?- dijo fingiendo no entender

El líder de los F4 cuando miró a su amigo rio de medio lado, irónicamente, porque nada más claro podía dejar las cosas Yi Joung, su mirada lo delataba esa melancolía, ese dolor, esas dudas, ese enojo y ese angustiante y gran amor estaban ahí… y él mejor que nadie conocía ese estado.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste Yi Joung?- el aludido bebió el resto de liquido en su vaso antes de responder –Porque es un imbécil- fue su escueta respuesta

-Eso lo sé, pero ¿por qué a ese imbécil tenias que golpearlo?- arremetió su amigo, él desvió la mirada y se sirvió otro poco más

-Porque quería aprovecharse de Ga Eul…- dijo mas en un susurro

-No me lo parecía- mencionó repentinamente Woo Bin, ganándose una rencorosa mirada por parte de él, pero aun cuando esa mirada matase el temple del Príncipe de la Mafia no titubeo –Yo miré a Ga Eul muy contenta, la verdad me sentí aliviado de que ella disfrutara la fiesta aun cuando tú estabas con tu nueva chica- concluyo

-¡Ese imbécil no la dejaba respirar!- grito furioso Yi Joung pero antes de Woo Bin o Jun Pyu hablara lo hizo Ji Hoo -¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que hace o con quién esta Ga Eul?-

-No me importa- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le arruinaste la noche a Ga Eul?- pregunto Ji Hoo, Yi Joung se quedo mudo por unos instantes –No le arruine nada, él es un imbécil-

-Eres un hombre inteligente Yi Joung, como lo amerita ser el líder de la familia So pero tu terquedad es tu más gran defecto- mencionó tranquilamente Woo Bin mientras se servía un poco más de Coñac

-Deja de decir estupideces Woo Bin- comento ácidamente él pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Jo Hoo hablo –No tienes remedio y por tu estupidez la vas a perder-

Tus ojos se abren porque ese recuerdo te atosiga porque esas palabras te torturan minuto a minuto aferrándose a tu mente… es inútil lo sabes, son cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando te levantas del sofá y te metes a la ducha, pasaste toda la noche pensando, dudando y decidiendo sobre lo que puedes o más bien debes hacer respecto a Ga Eul

Ignorar el hecho de que esa chica te gusta más de lo que tu orgullo te permite admitir es algo que aun cuando te moleste ya no es posible porque en instante en que viste que un idiota como Min Hiuk pudo besarla tu sangre se encendió, tus impulsos se apoderaron de ti… y comprendiste entonces que aquella chica ya no es una simple conocida, que para llamarla amiga es demasiado tarde, porque ya no es una chica sino una mujer frente a tus ojos.

Una mujer que te quita el aliento cuando se acerca demasiado a ti, la que acelera los latidos de tu corazón cuando sonríe y entonces… aun semidesnudo recuerdas… "No tienes remedio y por tu estupidez la vas a perder" ¿Perderla? ¿Podría suceder?

No transcurren más de diez segundos cuando encuentras la respuesta… Sí, si podría suceder, puedes perderla es más en este instante deberías plantearte seriamente ¿Si no la has perdido ya? ¿Si tu estupidez no termino por alejarla?

Tomas tu celular y marcas…. El buzón… Otra vez marcas y otra vez el Buzón y la situación se repite una y otra vez hasta que por fin contesta

–Necesito de tu ayuda… Necesito que me ayudes por favor…-

Y él te pregunta -¿Qué sucede hermano?-

-Necesito que tú…- Woo Bin te escucha atentamente cuando cuelgas tomas una camisa y las llaves del Audi, a medio vestir entras al coche.

Mientras manejas por la calle Teheran-ro a toda velocidad ruegas al cielo que Woo Bin la lleve a tiempo tal y como se lo pediste… y no te importa si Ga Eul se resiste si esta vez realmente la tengas que secuestra, o que considera esto como tu mas grande locura, porque tú sabes que si no das ese paso esta vez la perderás para siempre y eso te hace temblar de miedo, porque la posibilidad de que te olvide ahora no parece tan lejana, la única mujer que cuando toca tus manos hace temblar tu cuerpo y deja tu mente en blanco, esa mujer ahora la puedes perder si no haces algo… si esta locura no funciona…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"El pasado es un prologo" W. Shakespear

BENEDETTI, Mario. "Vivir adrede". México, ALFAGUARA (Santillana Ediciones Grales., S. A. de C. V.), 2008, p.20.

Gracias a tods por leer y regalarme un poco de su tiempo espero les haya gustado.


	5. ¿ENAMORADO?

Hola Unnies!

Por fin publico casi una semana después de subir la foto je je je disculpen la demora! Muchas gracias por la espera y el apoyo!

DECLARACIONES: los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen y realizo esto sin fines de lucro mas mi única recompensa es hacer a alguien sonreír y alimentar mi loca imaginación

Notas:

Redacción en Segunda y Tercera persona

Recuerdos

Dedicado a todas ustedes Chicas y a mi querida Chisa!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los [d]efectos del amor o de la ternura son fugaces,

pero los del error, los de un solo error;

no se acaban nunca,

como una cavernícola enfermedad sin remedio.

(Antonio Muñoz Molina)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Director Lee, Sabe qué hacer- habló tranquilamente a través del aparato blutoo colocado en su oreja izquierda mientras gira levemente el volante del auto a causa de la curva…

El esplendido AUIDI rugió cuando aceleró al entrar en la recta y pronto en la distancia la silueta de ese excelente auto se disipo… le faltaba mucho para llegar a la tienda de avena apenas tenia tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió, Ga Eul apenas se giró y saludó ¡BIENVENIDOS! Lo primero que miró fue al joven heredero de la familia Song sonriéndole y tras él unos cuatro hombres vestidos de negro "sus guardaespaldas" pensó, en muy pocas ocasiones le había visto con seguridad a diferencia de los otros chicos Woo Bin siempre solía andar solo pero aquella sonrisa le indicaba que todo estaba bien, así que correspondió aquella amistosa sonrisa pero cuando le preguntó –¿Woo-Bin sunbae que te trae por aquí?- éste pasó de largo no sin antes decir "Llévensela" y sin más los tipos que la acompañaban la tomaron por los brazos, cuando ella iba a protestar él nuevamente habló –Con cuidado- matizando cada silaba, obviamente aquella orden no era para ella sino para esos barbaros que al ejecutar su orden la habían tomado con fuerza ella quiso decir algo pero él la miró y por extraña que pareciera su mirada le tranquilizaba esa sonrisa, le decía sin palabras "todo está bien" y las protestas y gritos murieron en sus labios. Él camino hacia la cocina y antes de salir Ga Eul pudo observarle conversar con el dueño de la tienda de Avena amenamente.

Alguien le abrió la puerta del auto de Woo Bin y ella subió, permaneció quieta mientras le esperaba, entendió que de alguna manera para nada entendible estaba siendo secuestrada por lo menos esta vez había sido Woo Bin-Sunbae, era extraño sentirse tranquila sin la presencia de Yi Joung, no es que fuera del todo indiferente a su ausencia, no, no era eso, porque sentía algo, una sensación que le oprimía el pecho cuando miro en la puerta al joven Song y no al frio Casanova. Se mordió sin darse cuenta su labio inferior al pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a estar cerca de él, considerando lo que había sucedió entre ellos hace unos días, aquello hacia que la pequeña posibilidad de volver a hablar con él se esfumara.

Woo Bin entró al auto y sonrió en cuanto su mirada encontró la de la chica, apenas si hablo –Listo, vámonos Ga Eul- la chica asintió con la cabeza porque patalear, gritar o resistirse era inútil agradeció en silencio que hubiese sido él chico al volante el nuevo encargado de llevarla, pues su gentileza le tranquilizaba aun cuando se le temía tanto a dicho individuo y es que de ser llevada por él o Jun Pyo era esto mejor, Ga Eul aseguró el cinturón de seguridad y fijo la mirada al frente.

Después de unos minutos se atrevió por fin a preguntar -Woo Bin-Sunbae a donde vamos?- el aludió apenas desaparto su mirada de la carretera y le miró por un segundo, la chica encontró una amplia sonrisa, cosa que le decía implícitamente "la verdad no te lo diré", suspiró con algo de resignación y espero la respuesta a medias que el joven le daría -Es secreto- respondió el tan solo unos segundos después

Ella resopló una vez más, seguir insistiendo era inútil porque su compañero de auto era una tumba cuando de guardar secretos se trataba. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, no le insistió mas tan solo lo miró en silencio preguntándose ¿cómo es que Son Woo Bin podría ser tan calmo? Sería que acaba de repara en un detalle tan importante de la personalidad del joven Song ¿sería eso o que el corazón de ella estaba en su estado natural, en calma en la tranquilidad suficiente como para compartir con alguien del sexo opuesto un espacio un tiempo sin que su alocado corazón se acelerara, lo miro un instante más para luego sentarse y girarse un poco dándole casi la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana.

La noche caía afuera lentamente mientras la obscuridad se abría paso a paso, pronto miro como las enormes calles se iluminaban las luces de los pequeños y enormes edificios acompañadas de los llamativos anuncios de Neón alegraban la noche, extrañamente el auto no giró en dirección a una de las zonas más opulentas de antros, restaurantes u hoteles donde generalmente el famoso F4 realiza sus fiestas, el solo conducía pronto se adentro a una de las calles que llevaba a la autopista, y pronto las luces también se fueron acabando, cuando solo miró obscuridad y la luz de los coches que venían en sentido contrario al suyo, se giró e intentó preguntar una vez más –¿Sunbae a dónde…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque él la interrumpió –Ga Eul no te lo diré- pero para ese momento aun cuando Woo Bin sonriera de la manera más hermosa no podría convencerla ni por un segundo es más esa cauta sonrisa con la que suele mirarla empieza a fastidiarla.

-Vamos no te enojes. ¿No confías en mi?- recrimina él, ella suaviza de a poco su rostro su mohín se borra lentamente y tarda unos segundo en afirmar con la cabeza –Confío en ti Woo Bin-sunbae pero no me gusta que me lleven a quien sabe donde sin decirme nada- reclama la chica

-A ver no te llevo a quien sabe dónde, te llevo a donde se me pidió te llevara- se defiendo Woo Bin diciendo a medias la verdad, pero Ga Eul ya no es la chica callada de antes de vez en cuando responde a los chicos del F4 y hoy es una de ellas, alza su dedo y quiere empezar lo que seguramente sería un emotivo discurso pero Woo bin detiene el auto, y declara a tiempo para no ser regañado –Señorita hemos llegado- la chica mira el lugar, es una pequeña casa de campo. No le da tiempo de reclamar nada, porque en un segundo ve a su acompañante fuera del coche frente a ella mientras le abre la puerta.

-Vamos- le anima él, ella desciende del auto, el frio de la noche le sorprende y se abraza instintivamente tratando de protegerse de el, entonces él se quita la Chamarra y sé la ofrece, hubiese querido rechazarla por no dejarle hablar pero el frio es más fuerte, apenas asiente con la cabeza y expresa un suave gracias cuando él se la coloca, caminan hasta la entrada y repentinamente el Director Lee aparece ofreciéndoles entrar. Ella sonríe al sentir la calidez que el lugar desprende, y se detiene a mirar el lugar, él se aleja con su secretario para hablar.

-¿Está todo listo?- Pregunta el príncipe mientras se acaricia la mandíbula, signo de preocupación está de más recordarle a su asistente que esto es importante y que nada puede fallar

-Como lo ordenó El señor- Woo Bin sonríe levemente de satisfacción pero se apresura a preguntar cuando recuerda algo obvio -¿Y él?-

-El joven señor está esperando en la otra habitación- declara el hombre que le acompaña

-De acuerdo, ire entonces a verlo, llévala a que se arregle y verifica que todo está listo- le palmea sobre el hombro mientras habla, y su interlocutor solo afirma

-Ga Eul iré a ver que todo esté listo, ve a vestirte- ella le mira dudosa y continua –Te han traído algo- no dice mas da media vuelta y sale por una puerta ella le mira sorprendida un poco.

-Señorita Ga Eul por aquí, por favor- el hombre vestido de negro le extiende su mano a manera de invitación ella camina, le dejan en un habitación donde en la cama descansa un hermoso vestido azul plata y un par de Manolo Blanick's del mismo color. La puerta de la habitación se abre nuevamente dando paso a dos mujeres que sonriendo le dicen que están para ayudarle y no es que no esté acostumbrada a las extravagancias de sus nuevos amigos, pero esto ya es una exageración hasta para ellos y entonces no puede evitarse preguntar ¿Qué sucede?

En el marco de la puerta le mira entre divertido y comprensivo, no puede dejar de mirar a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, cuántas veces mira el reloj, cómo truena sus dedos de la mano o cómo las empuña, le parce entretenidamente divertido verlo morir de nervios y es que ¿Quién diría que él, algún día se encontraría en una situación así? No puede evitar reír a carcajadas cuando lo mira mirarse en el espejo por decima vez y volver a hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Interrumpe su ruidosa risa cuando siente el peso de la mirada de su amigo -¿Te diviertes?- le cuestiona. Sería hipócrita decir no y con él siempre es sincero –Sí- y se gana un adjetivo calificativo para nada bueno.

Abre la puerta encuentra a un amigable Woo Bin esperándole, quien no puede evitar sorprenderse por lo bella que su amiga se veía, extendió su brazo caballerosamente y ella lo aceptó. Camino junto a él en un silencio cómodo, le mira abrir una de las puertas y le asusta pensar que saldrán afuera donde el frio de la noche ataca sin dar tregua, sorprendentemente detrás de la puerta de cristal el ambiente era acogedor las grandes fogatas repartidas por todo el jardín brindaban una calidez acogedora, pudo mirar una mesa en el jardín, quiso preguntar pero Woo Bin solo sonrió, caminaron hasta una mesa sencilla pero hermosa a la vez decorada, jala la silla caballerosamente y ella toma asiento y él en vez de tomar asiento se inclina hasta su altura y habla seriamente –Hasta aquí ha llegado mi misión- la extrañeza en el rostro de Ga Eul fue inevitable pero él continuo –Solo te pido, le des una oportunidad- repentinamente tomó su mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos antes de dar media vuelta e irse de ahí.

Por instinto cuando lo ve alejarse ella se pone de pie e intenta seguirlo y exigirle le explique que diablos sucede ahí pero en el instante en que ella se pone de pie e intenta caminar una mano sujeta su antebrazo, sorprendiéndola. Gira su rostro y entonces encuentra a esos ojos que tanto extraño, lo encuentra a él…

El hombre que ha cometido un error

y no lo corrige comete otro error mayor.

(Confucio)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escondido entre los arbustos oculto en la penumbra de la oscuridad puedes admirarla en la distancia, te deleitas con cada paso que da y observas detenidamente cada detalle de ella, lleva puestos sus flamantes zapatos y un vestido azul plata que parece diseñado por los dioses para torturarte; el vuelo se desgaja y se abre cada vez que ella camina dejando vislumbrar entre el movimiento una increíble pierna derecha en toda su gloriosa longitud y ese perfecto escote deja entrever lo suficiente para que tu no tan sana imaginación alimente más de un pensamiento impuro, y te preguntes cuanta fuerza tendrías que ejercer para que esos delgadicisimos tirantes que sostienen aquella prenda a su cuerpo cedan y caigan al suelo.

La imagen te hace sonreír, te alegra, pero te inquieta la imagen sexi y angelical de esa chica te perturba tanto o mas de lo que te gustaría admitir, la sensación extraña que sientes en la boca del estomago te deja por un momento paralizado y hasta por un momento te es difícil respirar.

Esperas impaciente que Woo Bin la acompañe hasta la mesa, y por un minuto sientes el peso de la mirada de tu amigo, para cuando él da media vuelta, comprendes que no hay ni un paso atrás para ti es ahora o nunca.

Intenta levantarse y en un segundo sin que ella aun se dé cuenta estas a su lado sujetando su mano rogando al cielo que no sea demasiado tarde…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La calidez de una mano te sorprende, giras el rostro ansiosa por saber quién te sujeta, y entonces reencuentras ese rostro que tanto extrañaste, pero… -Suéltame- es lo primero que dices

En cualquier otro momento hubieras sonreído al verlo y cedido a aquel acto, pero las cosas son distintas, no es lo mismo tu y él jamás volverán a serlo, las cosas han cambiado o fuiste tu?

-No- una negativa es su respuesta

-Yi Joung suéltame- reafirmas no es momento para juegos. Ya no estas dispuesta para sus tonterías y locuras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Suéltame Yi Joung- En un movimiento rápido él deslizó su mano de su antebrazo hasta su mano, la chica se resiste a aquel agarre, pero es inútil es mas débil y él no está dispuesto a ceder por nada del mundo -No, tenemos que hablar Ga Eul- ella le mira

-No pienso dejarte ir- declara mientras le mira seriamente, ella quiere refutar algo más, pero el acorta la distancia que existe entre ellos dos, sus brazos la sujetan fuertemente y la arropan, como si ella fuese algo que debiera proteger, también como si temiese perderla…

-¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Qué pretende?- él siente el cuerpo de la chica tensarse y de a poco relajarse pero no por ello disminuye la fuerza del abrazo, la sujeta fuerte y firme, no puede permitirse confiar y que ella escape de él.

-No me iré a ningún lado, así que suéltame- la única que habla es ella, no entiende qué demonios sucede ahí, se siente engañada y molesta aun mas con él, pero entiende que no corre ningún peligro y que por lo visto hay aun un montón de cosas por hablar.

-Siento haberte traído de esta manera- hubiese querido besarla decirle mil cosas pero lo mejor era explicarle todo desde el principio o el mohín en el rostro de su chica no desaparecería –lo siento, pero era la única manera para que me escucharas- Ga Eul intento rehuir a sus mirada pero un brazo en su cintura de improvisto le hizo mirarlo a la cara, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos disminuyo, pero ella no sería más una muñeca en sus manos

-¿Quién te crees que eres para traerme aquí con mentiras? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- reclama ella molesta mientras trata de zafarse nuevamente, pero él no cede –Te lo dije tenemos que hablar- trata de abrazarla

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ¿no me has dicho ya todo?- repentinamente los grandes ojos de la chica se llenaron de agua paso rápidamente su mano sobre ellos, odiaba lo patética que en ese instante seguramente parecía, se detestaba así misma por demostrarle lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras. Pero es que aquellas le habían roto el corazón

(En la suite del hotel… Frente al gran ventanal

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste? Pregunto ella molesta

-Porque es un imbécil- respondió él a gritos

*El sonido de la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla fue lo único que se escucho, él la miro serio por un minuto ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a pegarle? Quiso decir algo pero ella se adelanto.

-Sunbae eres un mentiroso, un llorón y un absoluto cobarde-

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que actuaste como si no supieras nada porque pensabas que ella podría salir herida. No, tu solo estabas asustado de salir tu mismo herido… porque estabas tan asustado de que ella se de cuenta de lo patético que eres

-Chu Ga Eul!

-Ahora sé que ese lado poderoso y sereno de So Yi Jung era solo una máscara… pero el So Yi Jung que me gusta es como un niño que esta temeroso de amar. Los niños nunca dudan en frente de algo que verdaderamente les agrada… porque ellos saben que si lo pierden, sus lágrimas podrían estallar*

-Ga Eul tal vez tengas razón pero no te confundas, tú no eres algo por lo que yo lloraría, no eres algo que desee amar…-

Después de eso no hubo nada, ni gritos ni reclamos solo el rostro de ella triste puede recordarlo, y aun cuando se arrepintió al instante de decir semejantes estupideces no hizo nada, Ga Eul sonrió amargamente, sus ojos se llenaron de un liquido cristalino que parecía desbordarse en cualquier instante, paso rápidamente su mano sobre ellos pero fue inútil, no, no lloraría delante de él, no le demostraría cuanto le habían dolido aquellas palabras.

Bien, ahora todo era demasiado claro, como para evitar mirar, recompuso su rostro y aclaro un poco su garganta y hablo –De cuerdo Yi Joung-ssi, lo ha dejado claro. Discúlpeme me retiro- dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir más…

Recordaba todo, cada una de las estúpidas palabras que aquella funeste noche mencionó y hoy como en aquel momento se arrepiente de cada una de ellas. Trata de abrazarla pero ella se rehúsa, se remueve entre sus labios pero él no disminuye su fuerza la abraza más y puede sentir las lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

-Perdóname, sé que es tarde… perdóname- sobre pone su barbilla sobre el negro cabello de ella y la aprieta más si es posible y le besa el cabello.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?- pregunta una vez mas ella entre sus brazos –A ti, es lo que quiero-

-Mentiroso- dice ella por fin quieta entre sus brazos

-Olvida lo que dije aquella noche- dice mientras la obliga a girar y mirarla a los ojos

-No puedo- menciona ella con los ojos aun húmedos por las lagrimas, él alza sus manos y le limpia las lagrimas mientras le habla lo más dulce y tranquilamente que puede –Olvídalo por favor… Quédate a mi lado- acaricia su mejilla tiernamente

-Dame una razón, una por la que yo pueda quedarme, una que me diga que vale la pena soportar todo este dolor- ella le mira a los ojos y habla seriamente porque aun cuando le cueste admitir tiene que reconocer que ese sentimiento en ella no es tan puro y noble como en un principio fue. Necesita una razón una que pueda sostenerle en medio del dolor, ¿podrá él dársela?

Él le sostiene la mejilla y le mira mientras le habla -Porque estoy enamorado-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tu amor es consuelo en la tristeza,

serenidad en el tumulto, reposo en la fatiga,

esperanza en la desesperación.

Mario Satz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Yo no sé, qué es el amor pero

Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen y realizo esto sin fines de lucro!

Gracias por leer

Yo no sé, qué es el amor, pero… aun espero por ti.

En el mar, como en el amor, suele ser mejor seguir una corazonada que obedecer a una biblioteca.

John R Hale

-Porque estoy enamorado…- Yi Joung no había pensado decirlo, no había ni siquiera pensado la posibilidad de declarar tal cosa pero cuando miro que ella está a punto de irse en cualquier minuto sus impulsos se sobre pusieron a su racional mente, Ga Eul no dijo nada solo lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos se había abierto con sorpresa ante aquella declaración.

El silencio reino por algunos instantes, largos y tortuosos. Pronto los ojos de Ga Eul se llenaron de gotas cristalinas, que se desbordaron lentamente, las gotas corrieron un poco más su maquillaje y ella trato de pasar sus manos sobre ellos para borrarlas pero fue Yi Joung quien le acaricio tiernamente, acercó su rostro junto al de ella y su frente reposo sobre la de ella mientras sus manos abrigaron ese rostro con ternura –Sé muy bien que soy una idiota, sé que te he lastimado demasiado, no espero que me perdones ahora pero espero me des una oportunidad para remediar mis errores- ella sobre puso sus manos sobra las de él en un mudo gesto de aceptación

-No quiero sentirme nunca más así, no quiero- él la abrazó fuertemente cuando la escuchó murmurar esas palabras, apretó un poco más aquel abrazo y beso los cabellos de ella antes de hablar -No lo hare, no lo volveré a hacer- ella se dejo a ser entre sus brazos por unos minutos. Pero aun cuando ella se había quedado junto a él, Yi Joung comprendió que ese no era un perdón sino más bien tan solo una oportunidad. La última, para redimirse para luchar por su amor… o para perderlo como el más grande idiota.

Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos fuertemente ella no dijo nada y dejó que caminaran sujetos de la mano por el jardín las antorchas brindaban un poco de calor, lo suficiente, aunque ella no estaba del todo segura de que su cuerpo no temblara aunque la razón no fuera precisamente el frio sino su cercanía.

Él la llevo por un sendero iluminado que parecía perderse en el bosque, Ga Eul se paró de golpe al ver que aquel camino se adentraba más y más en ese enorme bosque, Yi Joung se apresuro a animarla –Vamos… no pasa nada- ella le miro fijamente y él solo sonrió, y eso fue suficiente para que Ga  
Eul se animara a continuar

La fría obscuridad y aquellos indescifrables sonidos que les rodeaban era algo que sin dudad atemorizaban a Ga Eul, Yi Joung se percato de aquel hecho en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de aquella chica acercarse más, pronto se atrevió a soltarla y escuchó su nombre en aquellos labios en forma de reproche, se apresuro a colocar entonces su mano en la delicada figura de Ga Eul, quizás le miro sorprendida un minuto pero al final le dejo abrazarla, repentinamente la luz creció más y en la distancia ella pudo mirar un circulo de enormes antorchas iluminando un pequeño estanque.

Pronto descubrió que aquel impreciso círculo no era un estanque sino un pequeño pantano ¿por qué llevarla ahí? Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar la mirada de él para comprender la respuesta las delicadas y bellas flores de Loto embellecía aquel obscuro paisaje, había montones de ellas sobre aquel negro líquido, soltó inconscientemente la mano de él para acercarse a la orilla del estanque y admirar una particularmente hermosa, se inclino lo suficiente para admirarla mejor –Tu eres en mi vida como esta flor de loto- las palabras de Yi Joung ocasionaron que lo mirara fijamente cuando él se coloco a su lado.

Levanto su mano hasta acariciar el rostro de Ga Eul y hablo suavemente –Todo lo que me rodea a pesar de que brilla es lodo, todo lo que es mío está sucio, pero tu… a pesar de mi, a pesar de estar a mi lado eres bella y pura como esta flor- Aun sin querer ella guardo silencio, aquello era demasiado para ser real, todo aquello que había anhelado de pronto aparecía frente a ella y aquello era demasiado confuso ¿Qué decir? Las emociones crecían en su pecho pero encontrar las palabras era más difícil, sin decir nada aun prefirió dejarse llevar por sus emociones, se abrazo a un Yi Joung que gustoso la cobijo entre sus brazos, pronto en un hecho natural sus labios buscaron los de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ante aquel deseado contacto tu corazón se acelera alarmantemente y no estás del todo segura que tu cuerpo tiemble o lo que es peor que él se dé cuenta que entre sus brazos no eres más que una chiquilla temblorosa, una gelatina humana… hubieras deseado resistir más, esperar a ver si él realmente está dispuesto a ser esa persona especial para ti… pero justo ahora él ha demostrado ser todo lo que has deseado

Ya ves, a veces me canso de mí y de no tener valor para buscarte y cometer todo delito que este amor exija. "Quieta ahí, tus labios o la vida".

Ismael Serrano

Un Poco corto, lo siento!


End file.
